User blog:Guilherme Abe/Case 10: The Labyrinth of Mist, Review.
Yo there dudes that got nothing better to do with your lives than browse shit and pornography on the internet!! If you're blind or something and because of that weren't able to read above, I'm Guilherme Abe, also known as Herme, Abe or Lameass. I'll be trying to make reviews of the HJ chapters, so we have an official place to comment about them. Be my guests! *Everyone leaves* Well, screw you!! I can easily talk just to this little mouse on the third table! :Mouse: U SUCK!! Untie me now, you bastard!! Not going to happen today. ^_^ Now get comfy and listen to me. ---- So, this series managed to survive for 10 chapters, and yet initiate a new arc on the 10th. If you don't know yet, HJ is a species more endangered than the Sepia Panda of Amazon, as it didn't have that good positions in the Jump's Table of Contents so far. Still, let's keep reading it before it ends (or not). Ah, please don't mind the delay of the review. I'm a busy important person, so I'll take a bit long to do them. The chapter starts off with some people in a medieval-like town looking at an intense mist. I don't know what did you guys think, but I simply loved this scenario. I immediately remembered of the Middle Age, in which there was no space for science and scientists were burned by the Church. It won't be missed for sure ^_^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127200428/darkbluehermes/images/4/4a/1.png Oh yeah, and I'll be adding these funny images to the Review so it won't be a boring thing. And I know there will be people only seeing the images... Then BAM! The cover of the chapter appears! I have to admit that I loved it, showing the White Jokers and Mavros like that... And it says "White vs Black" (which would be considered racism by some people, but w/e), making reference to the B&W theme of HJ, that I like a lot. It could also be an allusion to a song by Michael Jackson, whose skin color I still don't know what is. But he's dead, so let's left these controversies in the coffin. The scene then changes to Chitose reading papers of her new mission with Haiji, that involves investigating the same mist. They're also talking to Mira (an annoying girl I would like to strangle) and Alan. Wait a minute. ALAN BLACKMAN??" http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127201256/darkbluehermes/images/c/c4/33945338.jpg Noooo!! My '''favorite character so far in the series is staying behind!! D: I have to admit this was a shock, I thought Mira and Alan would become protagonists of the series after the last chapter. I hope Alan appears soon ( T_T) But let's continue: They talk and talk, and then change the calling to the WJ's HQ, where we see another mysterious person talking. I'm just glad it isn't Chitose's Father, the mystery wouldn't be that good if it was him. He congratulates them for acquiring the Amber of Thales (giving me a full pic of the rod for its article, but with Laggings behind it -_-) But then he asks how's Haiji's going, and Mira says he's still a human. Well, to me it just confirms my theory that normal users of Eurekas are sons of Mavros, and that the previous owner of the Apple is Haiji's father. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127203658/darkbluehermes/images/1/10/3.png Then we're presented to a new character, Viviane Blan-something. I can't memorize that name. Well, she appears flying in some kind of UFO, while blessing Haiji and Chitose with flowers. He doesn't give a shit and throws her down with the Apple's powers, which makes the girl become the Devil within a Loli. I don't know you guys, but I like these personalities a lot. Haiji isn't the common Shonen protagonist, the idiot that spites love and friendship crap all the time, he's just himself, selfish and science-orientated, but that knows the time to do the right things. Vivi's angry scenes were also shoo cute :3! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127204925/darkbluehermes/images/0/09/4.png Haiji wonders why is she called "Steel Woman", and says that's because she uses a steel plate on her breasts, touching them. LMAO. Vivi, like any flat-chested loli, gets angry and punches Haiji's face. That was the best scene of the chapter for me. Oh, and she's also jealous of Chitose's melons (she should be!!) Waoh, 23 pages are making this review long... Anyways, they decided to investigate the house of Meryl Streep the Witch, the supposed responsible of the mist (like no one already guessed that...) Like any polite person, Haiji and Vivi (their names rhyme! I just noticed it now! HaViji shippers, you have a clue here) enter the house without ringing the doorbell, much to Chitose's embarrassment. She decides to be ethical and talk with someone in the house, only to be approached by a patient that ran away from the hospital. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127211118/darkbluehermes/images/8/82/5.png I've found Nils so funny XD he's a nice guy but also a depressive one. The fact that he looks like a guy that suffered an accident intrigues me, maybe he was a guinea pig for the Witch? Time will tell. And when he's sad it looks like Perona's ghosts affected him. No, I'm not linking Perona, if you don't know her, Google is there for that. Taking Nils with them, they decided to investigate the Mist, and Haiji takes the initiative of use his powers to do so. Ah, and he calls Nils ignorant, so he won't ask questions about Eureka and etc. Poor Nils D: Getting there, they stare at the labyrinth, and we can see a silhouette of the Witch. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130127212656/darkbluehermes/images/f/f1/6.png It was a nice transition chapter after all. This Arc seems interesting, since it seems to involve historic events like the Witch-hunt. However, it had some not-so-good points too. I was expecting Haiji and Chitose to be introduced to the basics of being a White Joker, not going so fast on a mission. Also, starting an arc with a mission is also kinda cliche. I like it, but judging from a professional point of view, it was hurried up and little explained. I liked the comic scenes, but I somewhat feel that many readers didn't, because of the personality of the characters maybe. The charisma of the characters is complex, which is making some people to don't like them. So, overall, I'd give it a 7/10. Feel free to say your thoughts down there. Category:Blog posts